A Grimm Halloween
by tomasgurl39
Summary: The Grimms go Trick or Treating! The second story in The Grimm Universe. Just a little filler till the good stuff comes along.


A Grimm Halloween

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late, but here is the second story in The Grimm Universe. Hope you guys like it!

"Come on Sabrina! Let's go! Chop, chop! We're not going to get enough candy because of you!" I glared at myself in the mirror as my little sister Daphne yelled at me through my bedroom door.

"I'm coming, hold your freaking horses. It's only five." I grumbled back as I grabbed an empty pillow case for candy. It was Halloween, I was sixteen years old, my sister was eleven and I was the one who had to take her and her friend Red trick or treating this year. Which is fine, if only she didn't make me dress up. I grumbled again, to myself about the stupid costume she had picked out for me.

"Whoa, Sabrina! Where are your pom-poms? You are not stepping out of this house to trick or treat without your pom-poms." Daphne exclaimed, her hands on her hips with a mock glare on her face. I gave her a look before I stormed back to my room for the dreadful accessories. I grabbed the silver balls of pep from my dresser and walked back out of my room.

"There, now we can go." Daphne said as she bounded down the stairs in glee.

"Wait! Before you go _leiblings_, I want to take a picture." Granny Relda said. I looked heavenward and asked anyone who would listen, 'why me?' Daphne and Red were both dressed as fairy's this year, and Daphne had decided that I would look so 'Punk-Rock' if I was dressed as a cheerleader. I wholeheartedly disagreed.

"Hey, you can't take a picture without the football King." Puck said as he walked up to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I glared even more. Little six year old Basil stood in front of us, dressed as Captain America, complete with helmet and shield.

"Smile!" Granny said.

"Sabrina, smile." Mom told me, standing behind granny with Dad at her side.

"No." Granny shrugged and snapped the picture.

"Oh, you all look so cute. Have fun!" Granny called as Basil went with Mom and Dad one way, and Daphne, Red, Puck and I the other.

"You planned this didn't you?" I said, turning to my little sister with a harsh glare once we were out of sight of the house.

"No. It was Puck's idea, but I did help." My eyes widened for a fraction of a second before I turned my glare full force to my boyfriend.

"Hey! Don't give me that look, I think you look hot! Just like Nicole from school." I gasped. I grabbed Puck by the collar of his football jersey and slammed him into the light pole behind him.

"Don't you _ever_, say I look like Nicole. I look nothing like her and I never will. And you better watch who you call hot when around me, cause trust me when I say this. You will be in a world of trouble if I ever hear you call another girl hot. Do you understand what I am saying to you pea-brain?" I said threateningly. Puck gulped.

"Yes dear." He whispered. For the first time that night, I smiled. I patted his cheek and let him go.

"Good boy." I said as I turned back to my sister and her friend. They looked at me in shock.

"Come on. I thought you guys wanted candy." I said, walking down the street. All three of them ran after me.

After we started our trick or treating, and our bags were anything but empty, I knew Daphne was going to ask the question.

"So, who is this Nicole character?" She asked as she walked backwards in front of Puck and I. I looked at my boyfriend to explain.

"She is this girl from school who is really snotty and preppy that is totally in love with me and hates Sabrina's guts. Every day she says that she is much prettier then Sabrina, even though they look almost identical. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, same height. The whole nine yards. She always tries to get me to break up with Sabrina and go out with her instead. It never works." Puck explained. Daphne just kept walking the whole time.

"Stop saying her name. She might show up." I said, looking around for any sign of her. The odds must have been in my favor, cause I didn't see her anywhere.

The rest of the night was spent walking Daphne, Red and Puck from house to house, collecting candy. By the time we got home, it was eleven thirty and the house lights were dimmed.

"Alright, you guys go on up to bed. You can sort your candy in the morning." I told Daphne and Red. They nodded sleepily and trudged up the stairs. Before I could follow them, an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around Puck's neck and held him closer to me.

"You do look really pretty, Sabrina. Maybe you should try out for the cheer team next year." Puck said into my hair. I pulled back and looked into his green eyes.

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. Let me know how that works out for you." I told him. He smirked.

"Worth a shot." He whispered before kissing me. I kissed him back until my body craved air. I pulled away and took a deep breath. He rested his forehead on mine and we stood there, breathing deeply and looking into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight Puck." I said with a yawn lacing my words.

"Goodnight Sabrina." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and kissed him on the lips before I went to my room and got some well needed sleep. Maybe this Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: Please feel free to send in some suggestions that you would like to see in these stories. i cant wait to hear what you guys thought. Be on the look out for the next instalment!


End file.
